Remember Us
by ladyasile
Summary: HxK. Yaoi. One kiss changed everything between them. Being together could get them into trouble.


**Remember Us**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time. Yes, I know that high school stories have gotten dull for some people, but I always wanted to write one. Although, I don't think it'll have much school involved. Enjoy it, if you want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I hope I own this plot… even a tiny bit.

Warnings: BL, possible OOC moments, AU, yaoi smut (later on), and BAD writing.

* * *

As he entered his home, he felt his cheeks begin to fill with warmth. Strong shards of what had happened earlier on were beginning to resurface in his mind. What had happened was as probable as snow in a hot summer day. And yet it had happened, nothing could change that.

Except for the hundreds of students at their school. Kurama groaned. "So much for daydreaming about the future," he muttered, hitting his head against the wall. The wall shook with each hit. It had been a wise decision to have chosen not to hang anything. After feeling his head begin to ache, he stopped and went inside his room.

The room was simple, containing just what he needed to live. If anything in his room described entertainment it would be his laptop. Most often than not, he would use it for his studies, but there were times when he would go online for other purposes. Throwing his book bag onto the floor, he laid down on his bed.

The door opened. "You have got to stop banging your head against the wall, Kurama." It was his roommate, or in other words, the person who paid for most of the rent in return of having his homework done by Kurama. "So what did you learn in school today?" he asked, arranging his hair in a ponytail.

"You'd know if you went, Karasu," he answered with a playful smile. The teen raised a thin eyebrow at him. "It went… It was a normal day at school." There had been a gap of silence that he was certain Karasu had caught.

Playing with his dark hair, Karasu walked into his room and sat next to him. "You look happy, not miserable. Nor do you look like the world's greatest nerd." Placing a finger on his lips, Karasu pondered. "You had a kiss from the guy off your dreams, didn't you?"

There was a long spell of stillness. All the while, Kurama could not help but gawk at the teen, who now had turned his attention to the ceiling. "How did you know? I never even told you I was… Well, you know!" Taking in a deep breath, he tried talking again. "Karasu, how did you know about my crush on him? It's not as if I wrote our initials and drew hearts around them."

Karasu smirked. "I knew you were gay the first time I saw you, Kurama. That's the main reason I asked if you wanted to be my roommate. As for your 'crush', well, that wasn't difficult to figure out." He let out a laugh, loud but not cruel. "There's one person that you keep a close eye on. You make sure he notices you by being a bookworm, nerd, feminine. And that one person is our class president, Hiei."

Sighing, Kurama shook his head. He raised a hand to push back some of his long hair from his face. "That explains several things. Do you think anyone else knows that I like him? And what if someone saw us kiss?" Frowning, he brought his hands together. All of his previous thoughts had vanished, they had all now been replaced with what ifs.

By placing his hand on his shoulder, Karasu managed to get his attention. "I doubt someone saw, or else I'd be getting calls about it. I may not be at school at the moment, but I do have my sources. That's how I know that you're planning to enter the science fair this year. And damn it, Kurama, I'm going to defeat you this time!"

Distancing himself from the raven-haired teen, Kurama said, "Karasu, you always come in third place. And you usually get in trouble for making potentially lethal gadgets. You're not going to do that again this year, are you?" The teen remained silent. "I see. Well, you shouldn't even try that if you are planning on defeating me. Which reminds me, I need to get started on my project." With that said, he stood up and began to search through his backpack. "I brought your homework…" Looking up at a smirking Karasu, he cleared his throat. "_My_ homework," he muttered.

Nodding, his friend stood up. "So, out of mild curiosity, how was the kiss? Are you two going to see each other again? Can I tell anyone?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Mild curiosity," he muttered under his breath. "I don't know, Karasu. The kiss happened too fast. Afterwards, I was speechless and so was he." Lowering his head, he whispered, "I wouldn't object to it happening again, but it's out of my hands."

"I'm not so sure about that. Anyway, I better go and finish working on my science fair project." Karasu closed the door behind him.

Alone now, Kurama took out his homework and began to work on it. Biology, as interesting as it was, did not help him avoid thoughts about the kiss. The scene replayed over and over again in his mind. They had been alone in the library, the place he always went to after school when he wasn't preoccupied with other things. What he said about it to Karasu was true. It did happen too fast. One second they had been face to face, the next they kissed.

His lips still felt Hiei's. They had been a bit rough, not like his. And they had been gentle, something that he had never imagined. For some reason, he had never pictured Hiei to be the gentle kind. Perhaps it was because he had always viewed him from afar.

He sighed. "This homework isn't going to get done itself," he told himself before working on it. Whatever Hiei decided to do, it would have to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
